Generally, in times of an increasing number of wireless communication applications such as MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) systems, there is a growing need of a measurement system and a measurement method for investigating devices under test applying such systems with special respect to their far-field characteristics in order to verify their proper functioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,093,909 B2 shows a method and device for measuring phase noise.
US 2008/0018450 A1 is directed to an interrogator and a method of discerning the presence of an object, and an interrogation system employing the same. Due to the fact that said interrogator employs not only near-field antennas but also far-field antennas, it can be seen that far-field measurements are done in the far-field, i.e., quite far away from the object to be investigated. As a consequence of this, such a far-field measurement requires much space, which leads to high costs and is therefore inefficient.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a measurement system and a measurement method for investigating a device under test with special respect to its far-field characteristics in an efficient and cost-saving manner.